The Same Eyes
by KitKat001
Summary: He would always be there for her, to the end. By her side he would stay, dreaming for a tomorrow that could be the tiniest bit brighter. A Valentines Day special! One-shot, grab the tissues and the chocolates!


The Same Eyes 

Description: He would always be there for her, to the end. By her side he would stay, dreaming for a tomorrow… a tomorrow when she would remember who he was. A Valentines Day special! One-shot, grab the tissues and the chocolates!

Rated: PG 13

……………………

Hey guys, for those who don't know me, my name is Kit. This is a special thing I cooked up for Valentines Day. I thought this story would be a good read for some, well yes- a bit of a warning of fluff. So here we go!

Disclaimer- me no own, you no sue. I don't own Harry Potter and Co, but I own some of the books and merchandise, and keep them in my room. Mind you, its not a law binding own, I just bought them, okay? Don't sue!

………………

……………………

…………………………

……………………

………………

He walked into the room, accompanied by the nurse. She gave him a small smile and left, as he took a seat beside his sleeping wife.

"Hey." He said silently.

She stirred a bit and opened her eyes. They were caramel, glossed over slightly and looking at him with confusion. She didn't remember who he was, and she hadn't the faintest clue for a few years now.

He kissed her hand and wiped her white hair out of her face. The scared look upon her face turned into a small smile, bringing her crinkles together around her eyes.

"How are you?" He asked.

Her mouth dropped open and she looked around for a while, not really acknowledging he was there. She was distant; away from the world. It had been like this for the longest time.

His heart was slowly ripping at the sight of her. Things were different a long time ago… back in Hogwarts when they were best friends, then lovers. He remembered every word he spoke to her at their wedding; he remembered every moment they shared as they lay beside each other in bed with laboured breathing. He closed his eyes and brought her hand to his crinkled lips.

He intertwined her fingers with his. She was just as she was yesterday, just as she was the day before. There was never a day he wouldn't visit her and remember their love. There was never a day that he hadn't hoped he would enter this room, with her lying in the white sheet bed and smile up at him, whispering his name… remembering who he was.

Memories seeped through his brain as he left his eyes closed, her hand pressed to his lips. A small drop of salty water formed behind his eyes and slid out the corner, down his cheek and hitting her hand.

He could only remember.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey!" She screamed with laughter as he grabbed her around the waist and she turned into his arms. Her eyes smiled at him, a glint of playful nature shining through. "You would do kind to release me like a gentleman." She said, raising her eyebrows.

He smiled and pulled her closer to him. "I don't know about that," he said with a smirk, "I'm not much of a gentleman."

She laughed as she pressed her wand against his chin. His hands released her waist, and she walked backwards, still facing him.

"Well, well, well… how the tables have turned." She said with a wink, pocketing her wand. She looked to the sky as they stood at the far corner of the grounds. The sun shone down on them with an amazing light, hitting her cheeks and running down her body. "It's beautiful today, isn't it?" She asked her best friend.

He nodded. "Yes, beautiful." He said, his eyes intently staring at her. Truthfully, he hadn't thought of the sun at all. "Amazingly beautiful." He said, grasping her hand and sliding his fingers in between hers.

She looked over to him and rolled her eyes. "You should stop joking about that." She said seriously.

"Joking about what?" He asked, smiling as she turned from him and walked along the edge of the forest.

"Oh, you know very well what I speak of. Joking about how beautiful you think I am. I don't see why you think it's so funny." She answered.

"I never said I thought it funny." He replied.

She rolled her eyes yet again.

"I think that you're being mean to me…" He said with mock sadness. "There is only one way to make up for that." He answered.

"And what's that?" She asked.

He pointed to his lips. "Plant one right here and I'll accept the apology."

She bit her lip and looked up, pretending to think about it. Then she burst out in laughter and walked up to him, slowly. Leaning in, he closed his eyes and she quickly switched direction to his cheek, pressing her soft lips against it.

"Hey!" He said laughing, "that wasn't fair!"

She laughed and looked behind her, realizing he was going to start chasing her again. She shot off down the grounds with him after her once again, laughing and screaming.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"I brought you some flowers." He said, taking them out and looking at her with love in his eyes.

She looked over and saw the flowers, and let a laugh escape her lips. Her old and shaking hands grasped then and brought them to her. He smiled at her reaction. She pulled at the roses, and he reached over slowly and took them from her gently.

"I think we should put these in water, you might get in trouble." He said.

She looked over at him, looking as though she just realized he was there again, and then nodded.

He placed the roses in a vase, taking out the old ones he had bought her previously, and throwing what remained of them into the garbage bin. She brought her hand up and grasped a single rose from the vase and brought it to her nose, sniffing it and then clutching it in her hand, resting her hands beside her on the bed.

"I saw our friends the other day, they wonder how you're doing. They said they came to see you the other week." He said, rubbing his hand along her forearm and then clutching her wrist loosely. "Do you remember seeing them?" He asked hopefully.

She shook her head and then mumbled a few indistinct things.

He smiled at her lightly. "That's okay." He promised her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We're married, we're married, and we're married!" She called out in happiness, hopping around the room and then running into his arms. She jumped so that her legs wrapped around his waist. Her hands travelled to his face and cupped his cheeks in her hands. "You and me." She whispered. "This is the best moment of my life."

He smiled as she moved her head down and her lips hit his. She laughed and bit his bottom lip, her tongue darting into his mouth. She broke away from him as he dropped her onto the bed.

"I'll never forget this, ever." She whispered.

"Then we better make it a good memory." He whispered.

She giggled as he crawled onto the bed with her, leaning over her and giving her a kiss on her nose. She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down close to her, closing her eyes and pressing her soft lips gently against his cracked ones. She smiled and broke away, keeping her eyes closed and him close to her.

"I can't believe we just got married," she whispered as her hands ran over his cheek. It felt slightly prickly and tickled her fingertips.

"Neither can I… I love you." He whispered.

She laughed, "I love you too."

He smiled and moved closer to her again, his lips meeting hers once more.

…………

She smiled and held him close to her, his bare chest uncovered, the thin blanket lying loosely over him. She kissed his chest softly and then hugged him close, feeling it pump up and down with every laboured breath.

"I love you," she whispered again.

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "And I love you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He pushed his hand through the remainder of his grey hair, looking at her with love. She said she would never forget that moment, and he wished that it were true.

"Do you remember the night we were married?" He asked her quietly.

She looked over at him in confusion, looking as though yet again; she realized he was there. She looked away and clutched the flower even tighter than before.

"Tired." She said. "I am."

"Are you tired?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Rest your eyes then." He whispered to her, kissing her forehead.

She nodded and leaned back further into her pillow. She looked up at the ceiling blankly, and then over at him. Her eyes traced his face, blinking slowly.

"Do you remember who I am?" He asked.

She didn't answer. She only stared at him, her hand still clutching the red rose.

He sighed and sat back in his chair. Another tear leaked from his eyes, rolling down his wrinkled cheeks and falling to his lap.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Happy Anniversary," he said, slipping off her blindfold.

She gasped and smiled, looking at the set up of a picnic in the park in front of her.

"Our forty-seventh anniversary." She said.

He laughed. "I could never forget."

"Forty-seven years of being married since we were twenty, and you still have as much romance as back then." She said with a smile.

"What can I say? I'm a regular romantic." He said, sitting down on the sheet and tapping the spot beside him. She smiled and sat down with him as he twisted off the cork on a wine bottle.

"So, what do you want to do this afternoon?" He asked her. "We can stay here all day, or go out and buy an ice-cream… head home," he winked at her, "or do absolutely nothing and just be together."

She smiled. "I think we should combine them all." She laughed.

"The kids said they might show up for dinner to wish us a happy anniversary." He noted.

"Well then, there's another thing to add to our list of things to do." She said.

He smiled, "Good. I could spend forever and a day with you doing nothing, and never want to be anywhere else."

"Well I'm sure nothing can develop to something." She whispered, pulling her over to him and kissing him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He watched her as her eyes slowly blinked closed. The heart monitor slowly beeped in the background, slowing down. He watched her hand as it tightly clutched the rose, falling over the edge of the bed.

The monitor slowed down so much that soon, emptiness filled the room. Then there was a steady and long noise that came from it, and her hand loosened, the rose falling from her fingertips and hitting the ground as he watched the petals shed from its delicate body.

He looked up and saw her slack, lying on the bed. His eyes burned like an angry fire, and soon a steady stream of water was falling from the corners of them, sliding off of his face and falling into an infinite darkness.

His shaking hands reached up and slid slowly across the sheet, grasping her cold hand in his warm ones. He rested his head against the side of the bed, and slowly pulled closer to her, his body shaking uncontrollably. He rested his trembling forehead on top of her stomach and allowed a sob to escape his lips.

"I love you Alicia…" He sobbed, "with all my heart."

"Mr George Weasley?" The nurse asked as she reached the doorway.

George raised his head and looked over at her slowly.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly. "Is there anything I can do?"

He shook his head and stood up. He grasped the rose from the ground and laid it over her chest, grabbing her hand and kissing it lightly, laying it beside her. "Goodbye, Alicia… I love you." He said quietly.

As he walked outside of the Hospital, the cool air rushed around him and made his body shiver. He looked at his watch and sighed, the cold air nipping at his ears. He walked home, making his way up to his room, where he collapsed on his bed. He sat there for a while, feeling numb.

His body became unbelievably tired, so he lay on his bed, staring up at the blank ceiling. He let the tears escape his eyes as he whispered, "I love you Alicia." Feeling the words escape his lips, his eyes closed, and his breathing slowed.

The wind nipped at the side of his home, the sun slowly setting. He was asleep, and never to wake again.

……………

…………………

…………………………

…………………

……………

Alzheimer's disease is a disorder, which causes mental deterioration in middle or old age.

Thanks for reading, and Happy Valentines day. Keep in mind, that someone, somewhere, loves you. And of course, I'll love you every bit more if you review! So do me a favour and review.

Enjoy the Weasley twins, or other pairings? Check out some of my stuff, particularly Twice Over! Thanks so much!

-Kit


End file.
